stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shakedown Cruise
Shakedown Cruise is the series opener of Stargate: Enterprise Season one. Plot the Daedalus-Class Battlecruiser Enterprise is placed under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor. On the ship's shakedown run they receive a distress call from a outer SG Bases reporting being under attack by a pair of unknown vessels and are requiring assistance when the Enterprise gets there they make a shocking discovery on who is attacking the colony. Script Teaser Fade in EXT. SPACE Three Lucian Alliance Motherships are attacking the BC-304 vessel Apollo, hitting her Asgard shields making the bubble appear and flicker as the Apollo fires her rail guns at the attacking vessels. INT-APOLLO BRIDGE Sparks rain down from the ceilling as the camera shows a young officer sitting in the chair. Maj. MARTIN Return fire all batteries, we've got to keep them from Earth at all cost. Tactical officer Sir, rear shields are below forty-three precent. forward shields are under twenty precent. Computer Warning Asgard hyperdrive going critical, breach in forty-one seconds. Maj. MARTIN Damn it, (to center chair) All hands this is the Captain speaking begin evacuating the ship I repeat all hands abandon ship. A bright flash, and the simulation program ends as John isn't happy about what happened, as he's not happy about what happened the doors opened and his father Lieutenant General James Martin and his aide walks into the Simulator. Maj. MARTIN (Salutes the General) General. Lt Gen. MARTIN (Return the Salute) Major. Maj. MARTIN I hope that the young officers were watching the battle simulation? Lt Gen. MARTIN (Smiles) Well it wasn't the best simulation combat I've seen son but you're getting better, but they learned I think. Maj. MARTIN Thanks (sees Aide) Who's this dad I thought you didn't want an aide? Lt Gen MARTIN This is my aide Major Jenna Wilson, I assume you and her know each other. Maj. MARTIN We went to the Airforce Academy together. Maj. WILSON Major your father has told me alot about you since we graduated from the Academy. Maj. MARTIN (Smiles) Good things I hope. They walk out of the simulator, and walk through the corridors of the Hephaestus Base on P7R-092, as BC-304s are being constructed and flying by the window. Lt Gen. MARTIN Ever since the Stargate program was created we've been able to construct BC-304s, and combat not only the Lucian Alliance but also the Wraith Alliance. Maj. MARTIN (Confused) Uh, dad what are you getting at? Lt Gen. MARTIN (Hands tablet to him) You're being chosen as the new Executive officer onboard our new BC-304 the USAF Enterprise, named after the naval vessel that was retired last year. Maj. MARTIN Thanks father, I mean General I won't let you down (Salutes his father) Lt Gen. MARTIN (Returns the Salute) I know you won't son. His father leaves as John looks at the BC-304 in dry-dock. (Fade out, End of Teaser, Starring Credits) Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Starring *Ashley Kalfas as Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor *Jarvis Davidson as Major John Martin Also Starring *TBA as Chief Stephanie Williams *Kevin Regan as Major Jack Mason *Delena Lusk as Captain Kara Carlson *TBA as Major Marie Sutherland *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson *Becky Elliot as Doctor Rachel Nelson Guest Stars *Michael L. King as Lieutenant General James Martin *TBA as Major Jenna Wilson Trivia Notes Background Information